Darkness
by Cassbuttstiel
Summary: In a world of only black and white until you find your soulmate, will Alex finally see color? Or is it just a curse on this small remote town that can only be fixed by our two favorite brothers...?


Life was rough when all of it is viewed in black and white. Everything is so dull and lifeless, but it has always been that way, so how did I know what something bright and shiny looked like? This world is different. When you find your 'soulmate', the word becomes colorful once again. Maybe one day i'll find that something that is bright and shiny, a knight in shining armor, something that isn't just black and white like an old vintage photo.

I grip the rim of the porcelain sink and try to steady my shaky hands. My bloodshot eyes peer at themselves in the diry mirror; I whisper to myself, "Another day. One more. One last time." I sigh and reach for a wash cloth to wipe my face, grabbing the mascara out of my small makeup bag sitting next to the sink. This will make me feel better. I apply some eyeliner, not satisfied with just mascara today. That'll do. I brush my hair out and start braiding, wondering what color my hair really is. Is it actually black? Is it red? Blonde? I don't think i'll ever know. I take one last long look in the mirror and head out into the bedroom to get dressed. I probably look ridiculous to people who see color, mismatched as hell. I'm sure they understand though, they were once like me. I pick out a pair of leggings and a long shirt with a half moon printed on the front. I scout for a pair of cute booties from the closet and venture to the kitchen for some breakfast. Some scrambled eggs down the hatch and a glass of orange juice later, I grab my keys and head down my apartment stairs to the disgusting weather raging outside. My old beater with a heater sits across the street at a motel parking lot as my apartment did not have any open parking ever with how small it was. Sitting next to my hunk of junk is a old Chevy. I can't quite tell what it is from over here. "Sweet." I rush across the street and decide the model is a four door Impala, hard top. "No fucking way this belongs to someone in this shit hole of a town." I take a walk around the car, eyeballing every feature. A door slamming grabs my attention and I look up to see a tall man leaving his room, leaving the door wide open. Now this guy is a behemoth with football player shoulders. His hair hung to his shoulders and he wore a minimum of three layers. Jesus, it was a little chilly, but not oversized jacket and flannel chilly.

"Dean, you better get out here, this chick looks like she's drooling over your car."

"I'm sorry, I've never met you before?" I offer my hand to the moose of a man and he shakes it firmly.

"You're right, we just came into town last night for some... work."

"Work? There's not much here i'm afraid. May I ask what kind of work?" He shrugs and the other man named 'Dean' stumbles out of the motel room, back to me as he locks the door. I feel slightly dizzy and take a step back to steady myself.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy for a second." Little spots start to blur my vision and Dean turns around from locking the door. One by one, his boots light up a tan, his jeans a dark blue, his jacket a leather brown over top a black and blue flannel with a plain black t-shirt underneath. I gasp loudly, tears coming to my eyes. Dean looks confused but gives a big toothy white smile, making my heart skip lightyears ahead as his bright green eyes meet mine.

"I drool over her a lot too. Come on Sam, you gonna introduce your new friend?"

I wipe at a tear, my stress very obvious. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"What do you mean?"

His voice is deep and smooth, making the hair stand on the back of my neck as he walks closer and closer, his color radiating against the black and white outline of everything around him. "...I. I don't think I can explain. I'm sorry, I must be going." They look confused as I hurry and unlock my car, hands trembling. I peel out of the parking lot, feeling very nervous. I arrive at the coffee shop and take a seat in the corner, trying to gather what just happened. Okay. Calm down. Your soulmate can't be some random guy you seen at a motel for like five minutes maybe. It can't be. I see Chelsea appear from the backroom, my best friend. She will know what to do.

"What's up girl? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have."

"Tell me everything after I get you a frappe or something."

She goes behind the counter and starts on my favorite drink. A rumbling engine from outside catches my attention and my heart stops. The Impala pulls slowly in front of the little shop and parks. No. No. I swallow hard as they both walk in, the little bell ringing above the door. Chelsea looks up and throws me a wink. If she only knew.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Coffee. Black. Whatever you got serving for breakfast we'll both take."

He still lit up like a lantern in the middle of a dark night. His fellow co-worker slowly starts leaking of colors, finally settling to the proper colors of his clothes. A rush of adrenline surges through me, along with excitement at this new feature. Is this what the world really looks like? Chelsea finishes up their orders and slides back into the booth with me. "Chelsea, it's happening."

"What's happening?"

"The color change."

"Oh shit..."

She gets close.

"Who did you see this morning? Where did you go?"

Chelsea has already been through 'the change'. She's married and has a few kids. "Honestly, this is really weird, but those two over there. They're staying in the motel where I park my car." She turns back to look at them. Dean gives her a flirty smile and nudges a now scowling Sam. She turns back to me.

"Which one lit up first?"

"The one with short hair..." She stares at me for a good few seconds. A big grin spreads across her face.

"No way. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I almost passed out Chelsea!" My voice raises a little, gathering some attention.

"It happens. I started crying. Really, the one with short hair?"

"Yes. Him. He owns the Impala out front too." She looks out the large front windows to the beauty.

"Well Alex, you can't deny this, you know that right? His will be the same."

"What if it's not?"

"It doesn't work like that, he's probably just as shocked as you."

"I'm not so sure about that, he looks like he takes bar women to bed every night." I narrow my eyes at him, watching him shovel pancakes in his face messily.

"Oh, don't judge a book by it's cover. Go talk to him. You have to. The more you interact, the more color you get until it's complete! Don't you want that?"

She lowers her voice to a whisper.

"You've been very down lately, you need this. Talk to him or I will make you."

I look at the frappe on the table. "I don't know Chels..."

"Hey good lookin'!"

I sigh. Great. Dean finishes the food in his mouth and cocks his head towards Chelsea.

"You called?"

His sly grin makes my heart flutter. Maybe she's right. I do need some fun in my life.


End file.
